In THE MOON
in THE MOON is a Continuation Stage in Crazed Moneko, accessible after beating in NEW YORK. Battleground Starts off with a steady stream of 400s (Those Guys with glowsticks) spawning, with some Sir Seals and Hyppohs mixed in. After about 30 seconds, B.B.Bunnies are sent out at a slow rate. When the enemy base is damaged, Corrupted Moneko spawns as the boss alongside 2 400s, Cyberhorn, 2 Imperator Saels, Bore and 2 Ginger Snache. The supports all respawn approximately every minute, this cycle will repeat itself up to 4 times. Strategy Since you need to beat in NEW YORK first before proceeding to this stage, you need to make a lineup that works for both stages. The difficulty comes from the different enemy types that you need to counter. Strategy 1 (spamming) This strategy belongs to Lucas IV. Link to the video here. *Row 1: Necromancer Cat, Skelecat, Mr., Polevaulter Cat, Seafarer Cat *Row 2: Crazed Wall/Manic Eraser, Artist Cat/Ramen Cat, Cameraman Cat, Thaumaturge Cat, Crazed Dragon/Manic King Dragon. For the first level, in NEW YORK, you need to hold your position at the start of the level with Artist Cat, to max and fill your wallet. Thaumaturge Cat may help you stall the Heavenly Hippoes. After your wallet is full, start spamming Artist and Cameraman, and also spawn in 1 Polevaulter. After the boss spawn, spam every non-Combo unit. Manage your money, if you are low, start spamming Artist and Crazed Wall to hold your position. Once the Angelic Gories and Zir Zeal stop spawning, prioritize on spawning Dragon as attackers to kill Chickful A and Angelic Sleipnir. For the second level, in THE MOON, you need to send couple or more of Crazed Walls to keep the Sir Seal in place. After the Hyppoh spawns, send non-stop Crazed Walls, a Polevaulter, and few Cameramen to deal with the Sir Seals. After they're dead, stall Hyppoh with Crazed Walls. If you have more than 1 Hyppoh left, summon occasional Artists to keep the position. After the wallet is full, spam all non-Combo cats except meatshields. Deploy the Crazed Walls whenever a Bore is present. When Bore dies, immediately stop spawning Crazed Walls. The Cyberhorns won't do much because Seafarer freezes them. Rinse and repeat, then you got yourself Crazed Moneko. Unit levels: *Seafarer: 30+ *Polevaulter: 30+ *Crazed /Manic Tank: 40/30 *Artist Cat/Ramen: 40+3/31 *Cameraman Cat: 40+ *Thaumaturge: 30+ *Crazed Dragon/Manic King Dragon: 40/27 Strategy 2 Row 1: Use Necromancer Cat, Skelecat, Mr., Polevaulter Cat for 2 Combos (Biohazard & Bony Bone), use Octopus Cat as a Wave Shield. Row 2: Next Ramen Cat, Thaumaturge Cat, Jiangshi Cat any anti-Red Uber Rare (e.g., Pai-Pai), Cat Machine Mk 3. Cat Machine Mk 3 is also a Wave Shield, and resistant to damage from Red & Alien enemies, making it a must-have for this stage. The key is to use Wave Shields to congest on Corrupted Moneko and stop her wave attack. Deploy a lot of Ramen Cats, Jiangshi Cats and Thaumaturge Cats and what makes sense for the enemy, but don't deploy everything (the top row for the Combos are too pricey just to spam) or you'll cause your own defeat. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01161-ex.html Category:Crazed Moneko Stages Category:No Continue Stages Category:Continuation Stages